Your Mind Works in Mysterious Ways
by JavaJunkieLUVAH
Summary: This is my first story so ya. haha...Um its a Java Junkie story of coursee. It's based on when Luke goes out on his date with Nicole, but i changed it so that Rory is in college right now. It'll be the story of Luke and Lorelai.Enjoy. I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Your Mind Works in Mysterious Ways

As Luke walked downstairs into the Diner, Lorelai's mouth dropped. Never had she seen him dressed in black from head to toe. (Well except for the time she dressed him up a few years back.) Not one piece of stubble was left on his face. _'He must have a meeting with the bank or something'_ Lorelai thought. _'No, he wouldn't dress that nicely to go to a meeting'_ Lorelai figured she'd just ask him why he was so….**clean**.

"Hey there, Luke!" Lorelai called to him as he was fixing his collar of the black buttoned down shirt he was wearing.

"Hey," Luke replied walked over behind the counter.

"You look all nice and dress up," she commented.

"Ah, yeah, well thanks," he replied in his gruff macho voice.

"Where you go-" Lorelai was interrupted of her sentence when the bell above the diner door jingled. Luke looked up and cleared his throat nervously then walked over to the short haired blonde woman.

"Oh, it's a girl," Lorelai mumbled to herself. Luke shot back a look to Lorelai. Apparently Lorelai didn't say it quiet enough. Lorelai watched Luke greet the woman. _'She does not look like his type at all'_ Lorelai thought. She didn't know why she was acting so strangely at the fact that Luke had a date and she didn't. Was it because she was always the one going out with different men and Luke always the one sitting on the sidelines watching? No, that wasn't it.

The woman's cell phone started ringing and Luke took a seat next to Lorelai watching his date talk on the phone (even though he forbids cell phones in his diner.)

"Soooo…" Lorelai hinted to Luke to tell her about the girl.

Luke caught on to her hint quickly, "Her name's Nicole Leahy. She's a lawyer. Well technically, Taylor's lawyer."

'_Oh my, God! Did I just hear that correctly? Luke Danes- the man that hates lawyers- is actually dating one?! Luke- my coffee supplier- was dating a lawyer'_ Lorelai thought to herself, _'wow I have to let that sink in. My Luke- wait…"__**My**__ Luke"? What was that all about? I can't have feelings for him, can I?_

"I-uh- have to go" Lorelai told Luke quickly.

"Oh, um, okay," he replied confused. _'I wonder what that was all about.' _Luke thought, _'Surly she isn't jealous,' _his face became emotionless, _'could she?'_

XXX

Lorelai was walking past the gazebo. She needed someone to talk to, but who? _'Sookie?' No, she is probably too busy with Davy. I wonder if Rory has a class right now,' _Lorelai thought as she flipped open her cell phone dialing the familiar number while walking in the wintry weather.

"Hello?" Rory answered out of breath.

"Hey, sweets! What's wrong? You sound like you've just ran a marathon,"

"Ha-Ha," Rory said, "No, actually, I was just running from my car into my dorm because it's freezing outside, and you know how I hate the cold," Rory told her mother while trying to catch her breath.

"Ah, well, I love the cold weather so I wouldn't know what you're feeling,"

"It's feels like an icicle someone put down your shirt," Rory said simply.

"Hey! I apologized for that! In fact, I felt so guilty that I let you borrow my really sexy purple sweater that you never returned by the way!" Lorelai tried to defend herself.

"Yes, well if I remember correctly, you still haven't returned that black mini I let you borrow **two** years ago!"

"Oh, no! Is that the same one Babette's cat gave birth on?" Lorelai asked.

"MOM!" Rory screeched loudly into the phone just thinking about that image.

"Kidding, kidding," Lorelai tried to calm down her daughter.

"You're not funny," Rory pouted.

"Okay, can we just forget about what you and I borrowed from each other for about 5 minutes? Mommy's having a crisis."

"Let out all your troubles."

"Okay, Dr. Phil. I'm not sure if I have feelings for…" Lorelai trailed off.

"For…Dad?" Rory asked.

"No."

"Um…Max?"

"Uh, no!" Lorelai answered surprised.

"Kirk?"

"Okay, do you want me to put you up for adoption?"

"It's too late for that," replied Rory.

Lorelai gasped!

"I'm just saying that I'm an adult now. You can't put me up for adoption," Rory said sweetly.

"Whatever! That's not what I'm trying to talk to you about! I'm not referring to your dad, Max, or….Kirk," Lorelai winced when she said Kirk's name, "I'm talking about…"

"Ok, was this call even necessary? Because when you call someone, you're supposed to tell the person what's on your mind, and you're not-"

"Luke! I'm referring to Luke!" Lorelai yelled to Rory.

"Whoa…" Rory trailed off. She didn't know what to say.


	2. Chapter 2

**TrueLovex3LL:** thank you very much for your feedback! I agree, I also love when she gets jealous ahaha.

**LukeAndLorelaiDanes1:** thanks so much…I'm glad you liked it so far!

**Lorelai-Luke Cordelia-Angel:** ahaha yeah I know it was mean! Sorry! But like you told me to, I'm updating quickly.

**A/N: Guys, I'm gonna try to update everyday, but I cant promise that because of basketball and school. These teachers are loading up homework on us/**

**Anyways….on with Chapter 2!!!**

"Rory? You still there?!?" Lorelai panicked. How come Rory wasn't answering?!

"Yeah, sorry, I'm still here,"

"Well, tell me what's on your mind. Tell me everything! Beginning to end! No holding back! 100 honesty! Let's-" Lorelai was cut off

"MOM! You wanna know what I think? Then I'll tell you. One, you have to calm down. And two, FINALLY!" Lorelai's face looked puzzled.

"What?"

"I'm saying that the whole town knew you guys would get together, but we didn't know it was gonna take you _**this**_ long!" Rory replied giddy.

"Okay, well, first off we aren't together yet, and second off why didn't you tell me about the town blabbering about us?!"

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY-" Rory said really fast 'till she was cut off.

"What?!" Lorelai snapped.

"You said _**yet**_" Rory giggled.

"That's not what I meant and you know that!"

"Mom, just answer this one question for me."

"Okay, just as long as if it isn't a word problem…I can never get those."

"Do you want to be more than just friends with Luke?" Rory asked hopefully.

"I don't know…" Lorelai replied even though she new the real answer.

"Mom," Rory said sternly.

"Okay! Fine! I do!" Lorelai yelled in frustration trying to unlock her front door, "I want to get together with him!" Lorelai yelled not realizing Babette on her porch when she did.

"I thought so!" Rory squealed in delight.

Finally getting the front door open, Lorelai heard Babette yell something out to her.

"Oh Sugah! Who's the man that won your heart?! Are you too embarrassed to talk about him?! Say somethin', honey! Who's the hunk of meat you snagged?!" Babette yelled in her scratchy voice.

"Uh, nobody you know, Babette!" Lorelai hurried to get inside her house before Babette made it across the lawn.

Once inside Lorelai said to Rory, "Oh God, Rory, Babette just hear the last part of our conversation! She's probably on the phone with Patty right now discussing whether or not to hang a sock on our front door when the _**mystery**_ man comes over for your sake!" Lorelai was pacing up and down her family room floor scratching her forehead with her cell phone attached to her ear.

"Okay, that just put a really disgusting mental image in my head. At least they don't know that the guy is Luke. Does that make you feel better?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, I guess a little," Lorelai pouted flopping onto the couch with her feet hanging on the arm rest.

"Good girl!"

There was a pause.

"How about tomorrow you go over to the diner and talk to him about what you're feeling or at least put the vibe out there. Do something at least! How about you-"

"He probably has a girlfriend right now, Rory," Lorelai said rolling her eyes. Her chance with him was flung right out the window.

"What?" Rory didn't know what Lorelai was saying.

"Right before I called you I stopped into the diner. I was waiting for Luke to come over and give me coffee when I saw him coming down from his apartment dressed in all black. And I gotta tell you, Rory, that I have never seen anyone look that good in all black before! So anyways, he came over and we started talking and then right before I was going to ask him where he was going do you know who showed up, or I mean what showed up?"

"What?"

"A blonde haired tramp!" Lorelai yelled.

"What was she doing there?"

"What do you think, Sherlock?"

"Don't tell me she was going out on a date with Luke!" Rory gasped.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner, folks!"

"Oh my God…"

"Exactly what I thought…oh and guess what! There's more!"

"Yes…?" Rory asked afraid of the answer.

"SHE'S A LAWYER! No, I'm sorry, that's incorrect, let me help you! TAYLOR'S LAWYER!" Lorelai still couldn't believe Luke went out with a lawyer.

"Wow…"

"Pretty much my same reaction," Lorelai said sadly and quietly.

"Well, Mom,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know how to help you on this one. I think you will just have to go with the flow,"

"That's the best you can give me, Dr. Phil?"

"Afraid so," 

"What if I weigh like a million pounds? Would you have advice for me then?"

"Possibly," Rory joked. Lorelai just laughed half- heartedly.

There was another pause between them.

"Alright, I'd hate to live you…."

"Then don't!" Lorelai pleaded.

Ignoring that last comment, "…but I have to go finish an article for the paper,"

"Ugh…fine. School comes first."

"Exactly what I always thought."

"See ya, kid."

"Bye, Mom. I love you."

"Love you too," Lorelai replied glumly.

"Don't worry! Everything will be fine! I promise!"

"Don't make a promise you can't keep!"

"Bye, Mom," Rory ended the phone call.

Lorelai looked around her house from the couch wondering if anything is going to be different, and if Luke was gonna be serious with this Nicole.

"Yeah, don't worry, Lorelai," She mumbled to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really new at this, and I put chapter 1 up again, sooo sorry guys! Haha, anyway I fixed it so now I think that I know how to put up new chapters. Okay, well here's chapter 3. Enjoy!!!**

It was 10:45 at night, and Lorelai was still in bed trying to fall asleep. Instead of sugarplums dancing in her head, she thought of Luke off with that Nicole. Lorelai looked at the Hello Kitty clock on her night stand and remembered the dream she had a year ago about her and Luke. Maybe I can still have that…or maybe not if things work out with Nicole and Luke. Just thinking about that made her even more depressed. So she decided to get up and take a walk in the wintry weather.

Outside, the snow was falling and Lorelai was approaching the gazebo and Luke's. Everything looked the same except one thing; Luke's truck wasn't parked in front of the Diner like it always is every day. Then after Lorelai took a seat on the bench in front of the gazebo, Luke's truck came and parked with just him and no Nicole_. 'Thank God'_ Lorelai thought

Luke peered out into the snowy scenery of the town and saw someone sitting on the bench waving at him. He wasn't sure who it was since it was pitch black out except for the little Christmas lights tied around the gazebo. _'Who the hell in their right minds would be sitting outside in the freezing weather at,'_ Luke checked his watch, _'almost 11 o'clock at night?'_ As Luke was nearing closer to the girl he saw who it was. _'Of course, who else would be out here at this time?'_ Luke thought.

"Hey!" Lorelai greeted him cheerfully.

"What are you doing out here?" Luke asked without a greeting.

"My, what a lovely greeting!" Lorelai said.

"Sorry," Luke started over, "_**Hey**_, Lorelai, what are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't sleep…What about you?"

"What about me?" Luke questioned as he sat next to Lorelai on the bench.

"What are you doing out here? Don't tell me you dropped Nicole off his late. You guys must've had fun then."

"Nah, I dropped her off a couple hours ago. I just had to clear my head," He told her pulling his ear.

"Oh."

There was a pause between them which felt like 100 years long.

Finally Luke stood up and asked, "You wanna come inside and get some coffee to warm up?"

"Luke Danes, are you offering me coffee at…" Lorelai checked the town square's clock, "…11:20 at night?"

"Yup, this is a once in a lifetime chance so you can take it or leave it."

"I'll take it!" Lorelai got up, "You know, that was just like being on Deal or No Deal."

Luke laughed, "Exactly…okay, let's go,"

Lorelai smiled, she absolutely loved that laugh. Too bad she couldn't hear it more often, "Kay."

And they turned and walked to the Diner together where nobody will interrupt them for about 6-7 hours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke walked behind the counter and started to make the coffee. Lorelai sat at the stool closest to the cash register. She sat silently twirling her brown curl around her index finger.

"So, Luke," Lorelai started.

"So, Lorelai," Luke replied in a mocking tone.

Lorelai giggled, "How was your date with Nicole?" She asked out of the blue.

Luke didn't answer, only shrugged his shoulders and said, "It wasn't anything special." Finally, the coffee was ready so he poured it into a big mug and set it in front of Lorelai.

"Oh…so you don't know if you're gonna go back out with her?" Lorelai asked with anticipation.

Luke was taken aback with Lorelai's anticipation of the question, "Lorelai, can I ask you a question?"

Lorelai smiled, "Anything…"

"How come you acted so weird after Nicole came in today,"

"….except that," Lorelai didn't want to answer that question now or ever.

"Why won't you answer the question?" Luke was anxious to find out where the conversation was headed.

"Can we please just change the subject? Please, Luke," She looked into his eyes and couldn't look away. Have they always been that blue? She's never seen such beautiful eyes before in her entire life except for Rory's but his were different. Luke's eyes had a spark.

Still staring into her eyes Luke said softly, "Please, Lorelai, just answer the question," his eyes were pleading for an answer.

Lorelai finally broke the eye contact and stared at her coffee cup, "I just…I don't know. I didn't- I don't want you to go out with her," She said still staring at her coffee cup not being able to look at him.

"Care to elaborate?" Luke asked jokingly, but dying to find out her reply.

Lorelai didn't know what to say. She shook her head, "No, I just gotta- I have to go home. It's getting late and I have to be at the inn early tomorrow," she said digging into her pockets for money to pay for the coffee she didn't finish, but Luke just waved it off. Lorelai smiled at him and turned to walk to the door.

"I'll see you later," Lorelai said facing the door and then she opened it and left.

Luke was behind the counter still replaying everything over in his mind, "Okay," he said to himself then walked up to his apartment to sleep for the remaining 5 hours.

**TBC**

**Review please!!!**

**Tonight I'll probably think about how I'm gonna get L and L together. Right now I am thinking about the town having a festival or something big like that before Christmas…anyone have ideas?! I'd love to know them. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Gosh guys. Sorry for taking so long to update. It's been very hectic at my house because we had to get ready for my brother's surprise 16****th**** birthday party. Anyways, on my day off from school my goal was to update today and that's what I'm doing. Okay so here is the next chapter.**

Lorelai woke up the next morning surprisingly early. The whole night she was tossing and turning; getting up every 5 minutes thinking herself as the stammering idiot. She should've just told Luke her feelings she had for him, but what would this mean about Nicole? What if Nicole really likes Luke or worse-What if Luke really likes Nicole? Those thoughts were streaming through Lorelai's mind that morning while brushing her teeth.

After, she looked long and hard at herself in the mirror and saw a somewhat sad looking woman. As Lorelai walked out of the bathroom she put on her work clothes and slowly walked to her kitchen looking into the cupboard for coffee. Empty. None. There wasn't any coffee at all in her house. She couldn't go to Luke's so Lorelai figured she'd just get coffee at the inn, even though it didn't compare to be as good as Luke's.

She grabbed her purse; her car keys; and she was out the door. Outside walking over to her car she noticed a colorful looking piece of paper attached under her windshield wipers. It was light blue with lots of snowflakes on it with the words "Come to Our 5th Annual Christmas Festival!" in big letters printed across the top. _ 'I can't believe I forgot about this! I wait all year for this festival!'_ Lorelai thought.

Lorelai jumped into her car, started it, and drove out of her driveway. She reached Luke's and peered into the window. Her hear stopped. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Inside the Diner was Nicole at a table for two with Luke. Luke was laughing and pulling on his ear nervously. _'What's going on in there?! Well, there's only one way to find out.' _ Lorelai thought as she parked behind Luke's truck and started walking toward the door.

The bell above the door made Luke look up and swallow hard with wide eyes. _'I didn't think she was coming in today or else I would've-'_ his thought came to a hault as Lorelai called to him.

"Hi, Luke! Coffee, please!" Lorelai didn't care that she was interrupting Nicole and him.

"Hold on a sec, okay?" Luke asked Nicole getting up.

"Okay," she smiled at him and he returned the smile. Luke walked behind the counter to fetch the coffee for Lorelai and then started to talk with her, meanwhile Nicole watching every move he made.

"What's up?" asked Luke like he always did.

"Not too much," Lorelai replied shyly. _'Why is he acting like nothing happened last night? It's…it's annoying.'_

"Do you want your coffee here or to go?"

"Uh, to go, please. I have to get to the inn," she said as Luke placed the To Go cup in front of her.

"Wait a minute. I thought you said last night that you had to get to the inn early and it's 10:30," he asked confused.

"Oh so you actually remember last night," muttered Lorelai under her breath.

"What was that?" Luke asked sharply.

"Nothing, I just thought you wouldn't remember last night."

"I wasn't drunk, Lorelai, so chance are that I'm gonna remember," replied Luke.

"I know," Lorelai said softly, "So…" she wanted to change the subject fast.

"So…"

"Are you going to the Christmas Festival this weekend?" Before Luke got to answer she said quickly, "Oh right, never mind. I forgot that Butch Danes doesn't go to festivals or town meetings. He's anti- town."

"No, actually, I'm going," he said, "Actually Nicole's coming with me."

"Wow, really?" Lorelai tried not to sound upset but it didn't work.

"Yup," he said simply. Luke just was going through receipts and Lorelai was waiting patiently for the awkward silence to pass. There were so many awkward silences between them lately.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Luke said suddenly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked him curiously.

"Well, for one it just happened before you walked in, and two, I didn't think you liked Nicole, so I wasn't sure if I should tell you or not," Lorelai looked up at Luke. Their eyes met again like the other night. Lorelai tightened her lips and Luke looked at them. _'If only there was no Nicole and we were private I would kiss her right now,'_ he thought to himself.

"I think I'm gonna go. You have to go back to Nicole before she bails on ya," Lorelai told Luke while getting ready for the cold weather outside.

_'Let her'_ Luke thought, "Alright. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, you'll see me later," she grinned.

"Okay," he smiled back. Lorelai walked to the door and turned to wave right before she left, and he waved back.

Nicole sat at the table and witnessed the whole scene of interaction between the two. She sat there drinking her coffee with an innocent face, but inside she wasn't so innocent. _'She thinks she can steal him from me? I don't think so. I'll show her," _

XXXXXX

Lorelai arrived at the inn 5 minutes late and walked toward the front desk.

"You're late," Michel said in his French accent dryly while going through paperwork.

"Only 5 minutes, Michel," she told him not wanting to deal with an angry Michel.

"'Only 5 minutes late' is still considered late," he replied snobby.

"Whatever," Lorelai mumbled. She walked to her office; put her purse, jacket, hat and gloves on her desk; and sat staring at the piled paperwork lying on her desk. _'Hmm…what should I do first?' _Lorelai thought still staring at the paperwork, _'I know! Let's see Sookie!'_ And she left the paperwork on her desk to gather dust.

In the kitchen she found her best friend singing a song from 8 Crazy Nights starring Adam Sandler. (**A/N: I watched that movie last night so I thought I'd put it in haha)**

"I went to high school with Whitey," Sookie sang, "As a joke I told him to meet me at the prom. When he got there I said I can't believe you thought I was seriously. So, he went home crying and slow danced with his mom," Sookie swayed back and forth with a pot on both hands and started to sing another song, "I could have daaaaaanced all night. I could have daaaaaaanced all night. Blah blah blah blah blah blaaaaaaah!" She spun one more time and placed the pots in the oven. Lorelai had to laugh at the sight in front of her. At the end of Sookie's performance Lorelai applauded. At the sound of Lorelai's claps, Sookie spun around to see her best friend, "Oh," she giggled, "I didn't think anyone was in here,"

"Only I, so you're safe," Lorelai smiled walking towards where Sookie sat, "Where are your helpers?" Lorelai asked suddenly realizing Sookie was the only person in the kitchen.

"Well since there weren't that many people out in the dining room, I thought the help would like an hour long break," Sookie explained while chopping up tomatoes.

"That was very nice, hon," Lorelai said, " You really just wanted to bust a sweet move with no one looking, am I right?" she joked.

"You're right," Sookie giggles and rolled her eyes, "So, how are you?"

"Me? I-I'm fine. I g-guess," Lorelai said sipping her coffee from Luke's then just stared at the name on the side of the cup.

"Y-y-you a-a-are?" Sookie made fun of Lorelai's stutter.

"Stop it!" Lorelai playfully hit Sookie's arm, "I'm just- I guess I'm just confused."

"About?" Sookie asked paying attention to Lorelai and not chopping off her hand with the knife she was using.

"Okay, Sook, I'm gonna tell you something, but you cannot tell anyone else, even Jackson."

Sookie stopped chopping, "I'm listening,"

"I think I may like Luke," Lorelai looked down as she told Sookie.

"OH MY, GOD!" Sookie started clapping and jumping up and down with a smile on her face.

"No, I lied," Sookie's face dropped, "I know that I like him. I don't think I do, I know I do," Lorelai said with a big smile.

**Want me to continue?**

**Then review!**


End file.
